My Love Story
by KiKuroMa
Summary: Indah di awal, pahit di akhir. Ya, itulah definisi cinta menurutku.  2nd fict ShikaKiba.  Typo pasti . Upload by phone.  RnR.


**My Love Story  
><strong>

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning : Shonen-ai, OOC, Typo(s)-semoga tidak-, tidak memenuhi EYD yang ada, Sad ending.**

* * *

><p>Halo. Namaku Inuzuka Kiba. Sekarang aku kelas XI IPA-2 di <em>Konoha High School.<em> Sebuah sekolah yang masih berstandar nasional. Namun, sistem pembelajarannya tidak kalah dengan _Suna High School_, yang merupakan sekolah berstandar internasional di Konoha.

Mungkin banyak yang heran, kenapa seorang Inuzuka Kiba mengambil jurusan IPA bukan IPS atau Bahasa. Jawabannya sangat mudah. Aku memang lemah di hitungan, tapi aku lebih lemah lagi kalau berurusan dengan mata pelajaran hapalan. Jadilah, aku memilih jurusan IPA.

Kata teman-temanku, aku ini adalah seseorang yang periang, supel dan—baik? Entahlah, itu adalah sebuah nilai _plus_ diriku di mata teman-temanku.

Namun, tahukah kalian? Di balik sifatku seperti itu, aku menyimpan kesedihan yang mendalam. Karena 'dia', aku harus kehilangan sifat asliku. Kejadian itu terjadi ketika aku dan 'orang itu' masih duduk di kelas X di _Konoha High School_.

.

.

_** Flashback **_

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana dimulainya semester terakhir pelajar di seluruh sekolah. Termasuk di _Konoha High School_. Bagi semua murid kelas satu, mereka sibuk menetukan jurusan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang yakin bahwa pilihannya sudah tepat, tetapi ada juga yang masih bingung menentukan jurusan mereka. Sehingga mereka meminta bantuan guru Bimbingan Konseling untuk menentukannya. Semacam curhatlah….

Di antara kegiatan seluruh murid di _Konoha High School_, ada seorang siswa berambut coklat yang memiliki tato berupa segitiga berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya, remaja yang diketahui bernama Inuzuka Kiba itu memandang bosan pada teman-temannya. _Memilih jurusan itu susah ya?_, pikirnya. Namun, bukan remaja Inuzuka itu saja yang tidak sibuk seperti apa yang teman-temannya lakukan. Ada seorang remaja lainnya yang berdiam diri di dalam kelas tersebut.

Remaja yang dimaksud hanya bisa dikenali melalui rambutnya yang diikat tinggi. Sehingga rambut hitam miliknya bagaikan sebuah mahkota nanas. Sebab, remaja berambut nanas itu sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Kiba mengetahui siapa remaja tersebut. Karena, mereka berdua pernah terlibat dalam kelompok penelitian ilmiah.

Beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kiba mendekati remaja yang sedang tidur itu. Mencolek sedikit punggung sang teman, berharap bisa mendapatkan respon yang sesuai dengan harapannya. Namun, yang didapatnya hanya gumaman kecil yang keluar dari mulut teman sekelasnya tersebut.

"Dasar Shikamaru. Di manapun berada, selalu tidur. Apa kepala nanasnya itu tidak pernah sakit, ya?" tanya Kiba heran.

Sekali lagi Kiba mencolek punggung Shikamaru, tapi kali ini dia menyebutkan nama Shikamaru ketika mencolek punggung Shikamaru. Tidak sampai lima menit, Shikamaru mulai merespon tindakan Kiba. Bergumam sedikit, kemudian dapat dilihat bahwa Shikamaru mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Melihat orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatan favoritnya.

Shikamaru heran melihat Kiba berada di belakangnya sambil tersenyum aneh layaknya seorang anak yang memohon kepada ibunya agar dibelikan mainan dengan senyuman termanis milik anak-anak polos kebanyakan. Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan yang lebih dari Shikamaru, Kiba pun membuka suara, "Kau masih mengantuk, Tuan jenius?" Ya, Kiba memang memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan Tuan jenius. Karena, Shikamaru memang orang yang jenius tapi pemalas.

"Haah…. _Mendokusai_, itu bukan urusanmu, Kiba. Hooaamm!" jawab Shikamaru yang diikuti dengan kebiasaannya.

"Hei, ayolah, Shika… daripada berdiam diri tidak jelas seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin?" ajak Kiba berharap disetujui oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Terimakasih."

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak sesuai, Kiba menjadi gemas karenanya. Ditariknya tangan kanan Shikamaru yang menjadi salah satu penyangga kepala nanas tersebut. Karena Kiba menarik tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba, mau tidak mau Shikamaru akhirnya berdiri juga.

Setelah itu, Kiba membawa—lebih tepatnya—menyeret Shikamaru menuju kantin sekolah. Di sepanjang lorong, Kiba bercerita banyak hal tentang dirinya. Baik itu masalah Akamaru(anjing putih kesayangan Kiba), Hinata sang mantan kekasihnya, rumah sakit hewan milik keluarganya, serta hal-hal yang penting yang tidak perlu dijelaskan karena akan mengahabiskan setengan lembar _Microsoft Word_ ukuran _legal_.

Sesampainya di kantin, Kiba langsung menyeret Shikamaru ke salah satu meja kosong yang ada di kantin. Ketika sampai, Shikamaru langsung mendudukan diri di kursi sedangkan Kiba pergi memesan makanan yang ingin dimakannya.

"Bibi, aku pesan _gyoza_. Terus… minumnya jus apel ya," pesan Kiba kepada seorang wanita setengah baya yang diyakini adalah ibu pemilik kantin. Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman yang dia inginkan, Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shikamaru yang sekarang sedang tertidur pulas di kursi yang sedari tadi di dudukinya, dengan kepala yang berada di kedua lipatan tangannya.

"Dasar…. Di mana ada Shikamaru, di situlah tempat yang bagus untuk dia hibernasi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba kembali memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama dengan pesanannya untuk Shikamaru.

Kiba pun berjalan menuju tempat di mana Shikamaru berada. Duduk di hadapan Shikamaru yang masih saja tertidur pulas tanpa sedikitpun terganggu dengan hawa tidak menyenangkan yang keluar dari dalam diri Kiba.

Bosan dengan kondisi yang tidak berubah semenjak tiga menit yang lalu, akhirnya Kiba memutuskan untuk membangunkan Shikamaru dari acara hibernasinya.

"Shika?" panggil Kiba. Namun, tidak ada respon apapun yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru atas tindakan Kiba tersebut. Tapi, bukanlah seorang Inuzuka Kiba namanya kalau ia langsung menyerah begitu saja. Ia pun kembali membangunkan Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shikamaru. Bangun!" panggilnya dengan nada yang dinaikan beberapa oktaf. Disaat itu juga, mata sang remaja Nara itu terbuka lebar. Terlihat sedikit warna merah yang ada di bola matanya, menandakan bahwa dia sangat menikmati tidur singkatnya.

"Ada apa, Kiba. Hoaaam!" ucap Shikamaru.

"Begini. Karena aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu, makanya aku memesankan makanan yang sama dengan ang aku pesan. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya. Terserah kau saja. Hooaaam!" jawab Shikamaru. Setelah mengatakan itu, Shikamaru kembali ke dunia yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Namun, belum sempat Shikamaru pergi ke dunia yang dimaksud, Kiba terlebih dahulu mencegah keinginananya tersebut.

"Shikamaru! Kalau kau mau tidur lagi, dan pesanannya datang bagaimana?" tegur Kiba.

"Haah…. _Mendokusai_."

.

**oooOOOooo**

.

Lima menit berlalu semenjak Kiba selesai memesan makanan dan minuman miliknya dan Shikamaru, pesanan itu pun datang. Kiba menatap _gyoza_ yang ada di hadapannya dengan mata lapar, sedangkan Shikamaru….

"SHIKAMARU, BANGUN!" teriak Kiba membangunkan Shikamaru. Orang yang di teriaki sendiri, langsung menegakan kepalanya dan langsung menatap Kiba yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Oh ayolah, **tuan jenius**. Ini sudah yang ke-23 kali aku membangunkanmu," ucap Kiba penuh dengan penekanan pada kata tuan jenius.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membangunkanmu. Lagipula, itu adalah keinginanmu, bukan keinginanku," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada datar dan menusuk, lantaran kegiatannya selalu digangu oleh remaja pecinta anjing yang ada di hadapannya.

Kiba yang mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, merasa bersalah juga sedih. Baru kali ini dirinya mendengar remaja yang selalu tidur itu berkata dengan nada yang sangat menusuk hati. "Maaf," ucap Kiba sambil menunduk sedih.

"Haah… _mendokusai_," kata Shikamaru. Mata hitamnya sekarang menatap piring serta gelas yang ada di atas meja. Piring yang berisi delapan buah _gyoza_ serta dua buah gelas yang berisikan cairan berwarna merah muda. _Ini strawberry juice atau sirup biasa_, batinnya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai _gyoza_?" tanya Shikamaru. Merasa orang yang ada di hadapannya bertanya kepadanya, langsung saja Kiba menatap Shikamaru.

"Kau suka _gyoza_?" tanya Kiba balik.

"Hn."

"Oh. Aku baru tahu kau suka _gyoza_. Waktu itu kau tidur, dan aku tidak mau susah payah bertanya padamu. _So_, aku pesan makanan dan minuman yang sama dengan yang kupesan untukmu." jawab Kiba.

"Oh."

Setelah itu, terjadilah keheningan di antara kedua remaja tersebut. Kiba dan Shikamaru mulai memakan makanan yang ada di meja.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama untuk memakan gyoza serta meminum jus apel yang dipesan Kiba beberapa menit yang lalu, karena makanan dan minuman tersebut hanya tersisa piring kosong serta gelas kotor akibat sisa-sisa minuman tersebut.

Kiba pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju tempat pembayaran. Namun, tak sampai tiga langkah Kiba berjalan, lengan kanannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

"Aku saja yang membayar semuanya," ucap Shikamaru seraya melangkah maju, namun tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Kiba.

"Hah? Jangan biar aku saja yang membayarnya. 'Kan aku yang memaksamu ke sini!" tolah Kiba.

Namun, seakan ingin cepat meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Shikamaru tidak mendengakan penolakan Kiba. Setelah membayar semuanya, Shikamaru keluar dari kantin dengan tangan yang tetap menggenggam tangan Kiba.

Kiba yang sadar dengan keadaan tersebut, wajahnya langsung bersemu. Malu. Itulah yang dirasakan Kiba saat ini. Tiba-tiba Kiba berhenti, hal itu mem buat Shikamaru yang menggenggam tangannya juga ikut berhenti.

Shikamaru menatap Kiba yang menunduk dengan pipi yang dihiasi corak merah tipis. _Manis_, ucap Shikamaru dalam hati.

"_Doushite_?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ano Shika, bisa kau lepas tanganku?" gumam Kiba. Namun, Shikamaru masih bisa mendengar gumaman Kiba tersebut.

Segera saja Shikamaru melepaskan tangan Kiba. Pipinya yang putih, sekarang berwarna merah padam ketika mengetahui sedari tadi ia selalu menggenggam tangan remaja berambut coklat yang sedang menunduk malu.

"Ehem. Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Shikamaru dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Kiba.

.

.

_** Skip Time **_

.

.

Tak terasa enam bulan telah berlalu, hubungan Shikamaru dan Kiba semakin dekat. Banyak sekali beredar kabar bahwa kedua remaja-remaja tampan dan unik tersebut menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa yang selalu dikenal dengan istilah **berpacaran**.

Namun, seberapa heboh berita tersebut, keduanya semakin keras membantahnya. Tapi tidak dengan sekarang, disaat mereka—sekali lagi—menjadi teman satu kelas dan dipertemukan oleh sang wali kelas menjadi _partner_ satu meja.

Setelah perkenalan singkat, pemilihan anggota organisasi kelas, serta menentukan daftar piket kelas, Shikamaru secara tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kiba dan membawanya ke suatu tempat. Terdengar sedikit kalimat protes yang keluar dari bibir remaja pencinta anjing tersebut, lantaran secara tiba-tiba ia—yang sedang asyik mengambil uangnya di dalam dompet—ditarik paksa oleh sang sahabat.

Tapi, sekeras apapun kata-kata protes yang dikeluarkan Kiba, Shikamaru tidak mempedulikannya. Ia tetap berjalan lurus, menaiki tangga, dan pada akhirnya, mereka berdua sampai ke atap sekolah.

.

**oooOOOooo**

.

"Ada perlu apa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya Kiba heran sekaligus tak suka.

"Hm."

"Jawab aku, Shikamaru!"

"Hm."

"Cih. Semakin lama, kau semakin mirip dengan anak Uchiha itu," ucap Kiba lalu berdiri ingin meninggalkan Shikamaru yang sedang asyik merebahkan diri. Namun, keinginan remaja Inuzuka itu harus pupus karena Shikamaru menarik tangannya agar sang pemilik tangan tidak pergi ke mana-mana, dan membuat Kiba jatuh terduduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, tuan jenius. Kalau kau tidak mempunyai kepentingan apapun denganku, biarkan aku pergi. Aku lapar, bodoh," ucap Kiba.

Akhirnya, mata hitam milik Shikamaru terbuka lebar. Bolamatanya langsung menatap Kiba yang duduk sambil menatapnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tergeletak di sisi tubuhnya, sekarang sudah membawa Kiba ke dalam dekapannya.

_Pupil_ mata milik Kiba melebar akibat tindakan yang dilakukan Shikamaru kepadanya. Mulutnya kaku untuk melontarkan penolakan, tangannya lemas untuk mendorong tubuh kokoh tersebut. Otak dan logikanya menolak pelukan yang diberikan Shikamaru, namun hatinya berteriak senang mendapatkan perilaku demikian.

Setelah beberapa saat mempertahankan kondisi seperti itu, akhirnya Kiba memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan hal yang sedari tadi ada di dalam kepalanya.

"Shikamaru, bisa kau melepaskanku?" tanya Kiba agak sedikit memohon. Tapi yang didapatkan Kiba hanyalah pelukan yang bertambah erat, "Shika! Kau mendengarkanku atau tidak sih?" tanya Kiba membentak.

"Hooamm…. Mendokusai. Kiba, ada yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu," Kata Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba ketus, karena ia masih kesal dengan remaja bermarga Nara yang masih memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit gila dan tidak masuk akal. Bahkan, mungkin saja kau menganggapku manusia menjijikan. Tapi—"

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan, Shika," ucap Kiba yang membuat ucapan Shikamaru terhenti di tengah jalan.

"_Ok, Fine_." Ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Shikamaru menarik nafas dan berkata, "_Aishiteru_, Kiba."

.

**oooOOOOooo**

.

"Ap—JANGAN BERCANDA, SHIKAMARU!" teriak Kiba emosi. Kiba menatap Shikamaru yang sekarang berada dalam posisi setengah berbaring akibat dorongan kuat yang Kiba berikan kepadanya.

Shikamaru yang mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut, hanya menghela nafas. _Pasti seperti ini_, pikirnya.

Shikamaru bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan perlahan mendekati Kiba yang beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Melihat Shikamaru berjalan mendekatinya, Kiba pun berjalan mundur agar jarak antara mereka berdua tidak berkurang. Menghindar, itulah yang dilakukan Kiba.

Tidak tahu kenapa ketika Shikamaru menyatakan perasaannya, kebahagiaan menyelimuti diri sang remaja Inuzuka tersebut, jatungnya berdetak lebih cepat daripada seusai berolahraga. Namun, ada perasaan yang membentengi hatinya untuk berkata bahwa Shikamaru hanya bercanda saat ini.

"Mendokusai. Inuzuka Kiba, apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang membuat lelucon?" tanya Shikamru datar, masih dengan langkahnya yang semakin mendekati tubuh sang Inuzuka.

_Tidak, _jawab Kiba dalam hati ketika melihat mata hitam itu memandang tajam ke arahnya

"Jawab aku, Kiba," Shikamaru berujar sambil mencengkram kedua buah bahu Kiba. Dan itu mengakibatkan Kiba meringis kecil. Sakit pastinya.

"Ti—tidak," jawab sang Inuzuka gugup mendapati iris sang Nara menatapnya.

"Hm. Lalu, apa jawabanmu?"

"Ak—aku tidak tahu."

Kiba menunduk bingung. Kedua pipinya sudah menyamai warna tomat segar yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun. Nafasnya tidak teratur, dan yang lebih memiriskan hati adalah permata bening mengalir di pipinya.

Shikamaru terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Kiba, pemuda yang sangat dicintainya menangis karena dirinya. Setidaknya, itulah yang ada di dalam pikiran Shikamaru kini. Cengkraman Shikamaru terhadap bahu Kiba akhirnya melonggar sedikit demi sedikit, dan akhirnya kedua tangan Shikamaru terlebar dari bahu Kiba.

Shikamaru kembali memeluk Kiba erat. Menyalurkan ketenangan bagi remaja Inuzuka yang masih saja menangis dalam diam. Kelopak mata sang Nara terpejam menikmati suasana yang menyelimuti mereka.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang, Shikamaru kembali membuka matanya dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menangis dan—entahlah. Yang jelas, walaupun kau menganggap aku gila, _abnormal _atau apapun julukan yang kau berikan kepadaku, aku tetap mencintaimu, Inuzuka Kiba."

.

.

Lima bulan pun berlelu dengan begitu cepat. Tak terasa hubungan asmara antara kedua anak manusia yang memiliki nama Nara Shikamaru dan Inuzuka Kiba itu sudah memasuki bulan kelima. Sebuah usia yang cukup lama bagi hubungan sesama jenis.

Lima bulan mereka lalui dengan bahagia, kesedihan ketika kakak perempuan Kiba harus masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan serta pertengkaran kecil. Tentu saja pertengkaran itu terjadi karena hobi sang Nara. Ya, tidur. Initinya, tidak ada masalah besar yang dapat mengancam kekuatan benang merah yang mereka miliki. Dan satu poin penting lagi yang ada dalam hubungan Shikamaru dan Kiba yaitu, tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui hubungan tersebut. Kecuali Naruto dan Gaara, serta kekasih-kekasih mereka, Sasuke dan Neji.

Kebahagiaan itu selalu ada menyelimuti kemesraan mereka. Sampai kebahagiaan itu sirna ketika wanita itu datang.

Seorang gadis manis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang selalu diikat rapi oleh sang pemilik, serta mata biru dan indah, namun tak seindah iris milik sang sahabat, Namikaze Naruto.

Wanita itu adalah, Yamanaka Ino.

.

.

Kiba memandang Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang duduk bersama sambil memberikan senyum hangat kepada lawan bicara. Mata mereka berdua menatap hangat. Beda sekali ketika mata hitam itu memandang sang kekasih.

Sedih. Itulah yang Kiba rasakan saat ini. Dadanya sesak dan air matanya mendesak ingin keluar dari persembunyiannya. Baru sekarang Kiba menyesali keputusannya, meminta Shikamaru untuk merahasiakan hubungan mereka karena ia takut diejek oleh teman-temannya.

Andai saja ia menyetujui keinginan Shikamaru untuk meproklamasikan hubungan mereka di hadapan teman-teman mereka. Andai saja waktu dapat diulang kembali, dan andai saja wanita itu tidak datang dalam kehidupan mereka.

Kiba pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Shikamaru yang masih asyik mengobrol dengan Ino.

Ketika dirinya sudah berada di hadapan kedua anak manusia berbeda _gender_ tersebut, Kiba berkata, "Shikamaru, ada yang harus kita bicarakan. Penting."

Shikamaru menatap Kiba dengan pandangan datarnya. Sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah remaja wanita yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ino, aku pergi dulu," ucap Shikamaru dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh sang gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

Setelah Shikamaru dan Kiba keluar dari kelas mereka, Kiba memimpin Shikamaru menuju suatu tempat. Tempat di mana Shikamaru mengungkapkan perasaan mereka.

Atap.

.

**oooOOOooo**

.

Setelah tiba di tujuan, Kiba langsung menatap tajam Shikamaru. Mata yang dulu selalu menatap lembut sang Nara, sekarang hanya kilatan emosi yang dapat ditemukan dimata sang Inuzuka muda.

Dengan tarikan nafas panjang, serta hembusan nafas yang panjang pula, Kiba mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Aku—aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini," ucap Kiba mantap. Namun, hatinya menangis ketika mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Shikamaru tak mengerti. "Bukankah kita tidak mempunyai masalah?" tanyanya.

"Ya, bagimu kita memang tidak mempunyai masalah apapun. Tapi, apa kau sadar? Apa yang kau lakukan beberapa minggu ini?" tanya Kiba disertai dengan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya.

Shikamaru berjalan mendekati kekasih yang saat ini sedang menangis. Dirinya tidak ingin melihat cairan bening itu keluar lebih banyak dari mata sang kekasih.

"Jangan menangis, Kiba. Kumohon," pinta sang Nara ketika tubuhnya sudah berada di hadapan sang kekasih.

"Jangan menangis? Kau bilang aku jangan menangis? Kau tahu, tuan Nara yang terhormat, kau itu manusia yang tidak punya perasaan!" teriak Kiba emosi. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir dari pipinya. Menandakan bahwa dia sangat kecewa dengan remaja yang ada di hadapannya ini, remaja laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

'_PLAK!'_

"Jaga ucapanmu, Inuzuka Kiba!" teriak Shikamaru tak kalah emosi.

"Kau—?" ucap Kiba tak percaya. Shimakaru, remaja yang sangat dikaguminya, remaja yang menarik perhatiannya, remaja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya, menampar pipinya?

Hebat.

Shikamaru yang baru saja menyadari perbuatannya, hanya dapat membeku tak percaya. Ia melanggar sumpahnya sendiri. Sumpah yang diucapkannya ketika Kiba menerima perasaannya. Sumpah yang berisikan bahwa dirinya tidak akan menyakiti Kiba. Baik fisik maupun psikis.

Namun, dirinya yang membuat, dirinya pula yang melanggarnya.

"Ki—Kiba, maafkan aku. Aku ti—"

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Kiba.

"Kiba, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Cukup sudah. Cukup sampai di sini hungungan kita, Nara Shikamaru. Terima kasih untuk kebahagiaan yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Maafkan aku, kalau aku hanya membuatmu repot. Sayonara, Shika," ucap Kiba seraya pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih diam memikirkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan remaja tercintanya itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, otak jeniusnya sudah bisa mengkap semua maksud perkataan Kiba.

Tubuh jangkung dan kokoh miliknya, sekarang lemas tak berdaya. Tenaganya habis, pikirannya kosong dan hatinya beku.

Seorang yang sangat dicintainya meninggalkannya. Shikamaru mulai mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya beberapa minggu ini yang membuat Kiba memutuskan untuk mengakhiri jalinan cinta mereka.

"Ino," gumamnya. "Rupanya gara-gara itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita, Kiba?" tanya Shikamaru pada dirinya sendiri.

"Cih. Aku memang bodoh. Terbuai akan cinta lama, dan melupakan seseorang yang berharga yang kumiliki saat ini. Kau benar, Kiba. Aku memang manusia yang tidak punya perasaan. _Gomen_."

Shikamaru pun bangit dari keterpurukan. Berjalan meninggalkan tempat pahit tersebut. Meninggalkan tempat di mana dirinya baru menyadari kebodohannya. Tempat di mana orang yang sangat dicintainya, pergi meninggalkan dirinya karena kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

"_Aishiteru_, Kiba."

.

.

_** Flashback Off **_

.

.

Begitulah ceritanya. Kehidupan cintaku yang berakhir tragis. Sempat beberap kali Shikamaru memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihnya lagi, namun kutolak itu mentah-mentah.

Aku tidak ingin disakiti lagi. Walaupun Naruto—sahabatku—mengatakan bahwa aku hanya salah paham, aku tetap tidak ingin lagi mengenal apa itu cinta.

Cukup sekali aku merasakan pahitnya cinta. Indah di awal, pahit di akhir. Ya, itulah cinta menurut definisiku.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Shinki kembali dengan fict baru. "_Aishiteru, Sensei_!" jangan ditanyakan kelanjutannya, ya. Soalnya Shinki lagi gak punya ide untuk ngelanjutinnya…..

Maaf… ^_^v

.

Em… endingnya aneh ya, Minna? Menurut Shinki sih, lebih dari aneh. Masih kebawa virus Liburan sih, hehehe…

Kritik dan saran ditunggu….. Flame juga kok, tapi yang membangun ya.

.

.


End file.
